Locked Hearts and Lockets
by shadowlunarvixens
Summary: Two girls are connected by the same demon. The Renkai Tentai are called in to solve the case. One has a locket and the other has a name, those are thier only clues to what happened in the past. Can they survive and win back thier memories and personality?
1. Chapter 1

Here is our first chapter!

Disclaimer: We own nothing but our two ocs……Ryo-oh-ki and Syra.

Locked Hearts and Lockets

Chapter One: I'll Never Forget You

It was a warm day in the Makai and Yoko was lying in a field with his human lover lying on his chest. Ryo was playing with a locket that Yoko had given her the night before. Yoko was just thinking about a certain question until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ryo-oh-ki, there is something I've been wanting to ask you." Yoko confessed.

"Okay, tell me I'm listing." Ryo-oh-ki normally called Ryo Replied.

Just as she turned around to face her lover an arrow went flying by her neck and hit the ground next to Yoko's throat. Yoko stood up quickly and pushed Ryo-oh-ki behind him protectively. Vines wrapped around his ankles and up his legs bringing him down to the ground. Ryo-oh-ki pulled out her twin blades and got into her fighting stance.

"No Ryo-oh-ki, don't do it. Run!" Yoko cried out to Ryo-oh-ki.

"NO! I will not leave you here. Besides, you had something you wanted to ask me right?" Ryo-oh-ki said with a smile as she charged at the demon that attacked them. Ryo-oh-ki was holding her own until the demon disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Ryo-oh-ki! Behind you!" Yoko shouted but was unfortunately too late.

The demon phased his hand threw Ryo-oh-ki's head. She screamed in pain as she fell to her knees.

"NO! Ryo-oh-ki….." Yoko said as he watched his beloved scream in pain and fall to her knees.

"Ha, I wanted her but she refused me for you!" Came a cold voice from a green slimy demon.

Then he disappeared taking the vines off of Yoko as he left.

Yoko ran up to Ryo-oh-ki and held her in her arms and noticed she was still awake and moaning in pain.

"Ryo-oh-ki, baby are you okay?'' Yoko asked placing his hand on her face.

"Yoko?" Ryo-oh-ki asked now sure of who was talking to her.

"Yes, it's me." Yoko replied.

"I could never forget you. You'll always be in my heart." Ryo-oh-ki said sure of her death from the pain that she was in.

"Ryo-oh-ki." Yoko whispered to himself as Ryo-oh-ki fell comatose.

Yoko carried her back to his den and laid her down on his bed and sat in the chair and watched her, making sure she was going to live.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Ryo-oh-ki woke up and looked around at her surroundings. Yoko was instantly at her side.

"Ryo-oh ki, are you okay?" Yoko asked her taking her hand in his.

"Ummm….think so what happened? Ryo-oh-ki asked sounding childish.

Yoko looked at her and sighed.

"Why did you sigh?" Ryo-oh-ki asked looking at Yoko with a confused look.

"Oh, it's nothing." Yoko replied.

"Silly!" Ryo-oh-ki shouted at Yoko.

"How am I silly?" Yoko asked Ryo-oh-ki.

"Duh!" Ryo-oh-ki said while smacking her head and making her look like a little kid.

"What?" Yoko asked once again.

"I know something is wrong with you. You sighed and when you did it made me sad." Ryo-oh-ki said frowning.

"Don't worry about it." Yoko said smiling.

"Ok!" Ryo-oh-ki shouted smiling back and bouncing on the bed

/"something is wrong with her. She is acting so childish. Why?"/ Yoko thought to himself.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Yoko asked as his eyes followed her moments which continued like she would never run out of energy.

"Yea Buddy!" Ryo-oh-ki yelled while jumping and running around Yoko.

"Okay, I'll go find some." Yoko said while jumping over Ryo-oh-ki ad walking towards the door.

"Okay! Bye!" Ryo-oh-ki said while waving and blowing kisses to Yoko as he walked out.

Yoko walked out the door and into the forest and stared searching for food.

/" I have no idea who that guy is."/ Ryo-oh-ki thought.

Meanwhile a hunter had spotted Yoko and attacked him, injuring him so badly that he had to take to sprit form and escape to human world. His last words being " I'll be back for you."

Ryo-oh-ki was just waiting when all of a sudden her world went black as she was carried to a temple and left there.

Okay hoped you enjoyed. Oh and the next chapter is a lemon just thought I'd warn you guys

Review if you liked and review if you didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Syra's Memory Loss

Syra's POV and we do not own yyh only our ocs this goes for all of our chapters including chapter 1. sorry we forgot to put a disclaimer in it.

------------------------

_I met Hiei when I was only about thirteen in human years. I and he crashed into each other in the nearby forest of the Yokos._

_Inside the forest, my people told rumors about deaths and about findings that were lead to devastation. I was walking along those lines when I met him; he was looking for something frantically._

_"Hello." I called to him, he was up in a tree and he looked determined, "Do you need help finding something?"_

_"Hn. I don't ask for help from foxes." the boy snapped at me. He looked like he was sixteen in human years and it didn't help that he looked like one too._

_"You look like you're lost." I commented. Maybe he'll admit that he's human and looking for the portal._

_"Hn, I'm just looking for the portal to human world." Ah ha! There's my chance! I have won!. Of coarse I said, "I'll show you the way."_

_Making sure he kept up with my fox-like speed, we ran through the forest together and came across a blueish-white swirly thing. I grinned, "The portal."_

_"Hn." He said as he began through the portal._

"_wait!" I called out to him._

"_what do you want baka onna?" He asked me._

"_what's your name?" I asked._

"_Hiei" he said as he left threw the portal._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sixteen years went by after that meeting, and I was growing older, wiser, and clever if I should say so myself. I was walking into the forest where me and Hiei met but never corresponded since._

_Walking and not detecting anything I kept going, until I heard the snap of a twig and voices...voices...deadly, cold, whispering voices that sounded like an angry wind that's about to kill everyone._

_I turned around quickly to confront my visitors.. Someone was holding on to my shoulder, "Where do you think your going?" _

_Male, the two of them were males.. One of them tugged at my shirt while the other was succeeding into taking of my pants. I began to worry so bad, I wanted to scream._

_They pushed me down on to the ground, I didn't have any water near me, the forest was hot like summer oddly enough. They accomplished the operation of pulling my shirt off as well._

_Now I'm exposed and naked, I began to worry, their lips were touching the parts I wish boys didn't see. They were licking me up and down across and everywhere. One of them left but, the other wasn't about to let me get away. He entered me hard and pain seared through me, I screamed and he laughed, creating a rhythm, and I was here enjoying it._

_Afraid and scared I screamed again, laughing his head off, he took my chin and kissed me deeply. I hated it, but, then he got up, tugging me along side him until he said, "be on your knees."_

_I did, afraid of what harm he could do to a girl like me. He grinned and said, "Open your mouth wide."_

_This time I obliged, opening my mouth and closing my eyes (not on his orders) and felt something fleshy on my tongue, something felt wrong and I didn't know it, on instinct I sucked on it, making him moan, I wondered what I was tasting until I tasted something hot, warm, sticky, sour, and gross._

_I spat 'it' and the sour stuff out. The man laughed and found his clothes, quietly getting dressed and said, "Thanks my whore."_'

I was scared, he called me a whore. I didn't want to remember what happened that day and I guess that my wishing knife sensed the pain and fear I was in an acted upon itself. I was tainted and now I had no memory of it. My world had gone black and I remembered nothing but the name Hiei. That name stuck in my mind and wouldn't go away. When I finally realized that I was in a place I didn't know

"are you okay now?'' asked a voice that sounded so familiar to me.

"yes, but I can't remember anything." I replied to the voice

I saw a shadowy figure come out of the darkness. I recognized him. I remembered him. I knew him! Hiei!

"Hiei!" I asked and yelled.

"yes" he replied.

"what happened? I can't remember anything." I questioned.

"You don't want to know." He replied.

"Oh." Was all I could get out.

"I never got your name." Hiei stated.

"Oh…." I was embarrassed. Why? I asked myself.

"are you going to tell me?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"oh yes, It's : Syrainkayraie." I said.

"pretty name." he said as his lips pressed against mine.

I was confused. Never before has anyone did this to me. I liked the felling of his lips against mine. I liked him. I was drawn to him like he was my soul mate or something.

"umm…"was all in could get out.

He looked at me then flitted off into the darkness leaving me alone.

I thought about what happened and I was lost that I didn't hear someone come up behind me and slipping their hand threw my head and pulling out the few memories thatI had away. I watched as the only memories I had which were of Hiei. I watched as flashes of memories left me. It hurt. I didn't see what happened for I was out like a light.

okay chapter 2 and please review!


End file.
